brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c33s02
Text Around noon the next day, Celestia, Luna, and Scrivener Blooms in his half-pony form sat quietly in front of the steps of Enstasis, across from Sleipnir as the male adjusted his armor moodily. He looked forlorn and unhappy as he gazed silently at his siblings and the poet, and then he finally forced a smile before saying quietly: "I promise to send letters to thee, Luna, as often as I can. I can call them diplomatic measures now, and no pony knows the old runes anymore. Celestia, Scrivener Blooms, watch out for my beloved little sister and each other... even this muddy mire is crying to me right now, my family. It says there are siege engines on the horizon... it whispers that fires burn in the distance, scarring maiden nature's fair skin." "I do not like this prediction." Celestia said quietly, and she shook her head slowly, still looking a little worn and pale, her mane flickering slowly around her before she smiled a bit and asked finally: "Did you get the book I sent you?" "Oh, yes, Celestia, it was very thoughtful." Sleipnir said drolly, smacking the pack at his side, and Luna smiled faintly despite herself as Scrivener looked up with a bit of a laugh. "I much preferred Scrivener's parting gift." "That wasn't a parting gift." Scrivy said flatly, and Sleipnir only winked at him with a wide grin, making the poet wince a little and rub awkwardly at his muzzle. "I really have to wonder if you have any concept of personal space whatsoever." "Nay, none at all." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and then he shook his head and added kindly: "But my sister is right, thou art a good kisser. But thou shouldn't punch ponies after they kiss thee, 'tis very rude. Not all ponies are like my sister." This made Luna sigh and glare, but before she could respond, Pinkamena brushed past her in a heavy cloak, a cigarette jutting from her muzzle as she muttered: "Twilight and Scarlet are on their way. This is stupid, we should just cut Sleipnir's legs off and make him stay here. Everypony's happy." "Except for I!" Sleipnir said in a horrified voice, and Pinkamena snorted and blew a stream of smoke into his face, making him wince a bit before he softened and reached up to touch her shoulder gently. "Now come, demon. I shall be back." Pinkamena only grumbled and pointedly looked away, and Sleipnir smiled faintly at her back before his eyes roved to Twilight Shadow and Scarlet Sage as the two hurried down the steps of Enstasis. Twilight, covered in her own cloak, walked past the trio in front of the stairs, but Scarlet almost plowed into Scrivener and Luna, the two turning around to hug their filly fiercely as she whispered: "I'm gonna do a good job, I promise. I'm gonna deliver all the messages, just like you asked." She drew back after a moment, gazing up at them and nodding firmly, and the two ponies smiled a little as they nodded slowly back to the filly: she was determined, and in the little blue uniform that had been put together for her, with a small beret over her head and a jacket bearing the symbol of the Equestrian Dove, she looked ready for her first simple task as a peacekeeper and diplomat. And it wasn't just a ruse, despite the fact that it would be obvious the main reason the were sending her was so she could find the time to see Apple Bloom: at her side, a small pack carried a notebook, important letters, and a small sum of money. "Just take care of yourself, Scarlet Sage. We're very proud of you for doing this." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, reaching up and adjusting her sapphire beret gently, and Scarlet Sage blushed and hurried past before the male smiled and glanced up at Sleipnir, Twilight and Pinkamena, saying softly: "Take care of my daughter." "'Tis a promise and a guarantee." Sleipnir said firmly, nodding once as he smacked a hoof against his own armored breast as he glanced down at the filly warmly, and then he gazed over his siblings with a smile and said finally: "Well, as thou knows, I am not one for long goodbyes, and I know that sooner or later, we shall see each other again, and I shall strive to keep in contact with thee. Fare thee well, Luna, Celestia, and Scrivener Blooms. May good fortune favor thee and the light of Asgard guide thy path." "Goodbye, my brother... we shall miss thee terribly." Luna replied quietly, and Scrivener Blooms smiled a little as he rose a claw and nodded slowly in agreement, feeling the sorrow already beginning to twist through Luna's thoughts... and oddly enough, his own. "Take care of yourself, Sleipnir. And please try and exercise some restraint in Ponyville." Celestia said gently, and Sleipnir smiled wanly before he winked and turned, the ivory equine gazing after him, opening her mouth... but remaining silent even as her mane flickered and faded slightly. Sleipnir strode calmly away down the path, Pinkamena falling into pace beside him as Twilight hurriedly said her own goodbye to the others and Scarlet Sage hesitated only a moment before she turned as well, tossing a single glance over her shoulder at the three still watching them quietly from the steps of Enstasis before she turned her focus forwards. The trip was mostly-quiet, even after Sleipnir easily picked up Scarlet Sage in mid-stride and tossed her onto his back with a smile at her. She only smiled silently in return, then sat quietly for a while as she looked up at the blue sky overhead and listened to the sound of the wind whispering in the trees around her. Slowly but steadily, the forest began to thin around them after what felt like hours of dragging travel... and then Sleipnir sighed a little as they stepped into the fields around Ponyville, looking moodily up at the walls and closed gates, his eyes needing to flick only once over the village before he murmured: "How pleasant. In my absence they have already erected a new tower and fortifications." Twilight grunted, her cowl pulled up over her face, casting shadows over her features as Pinkamena walked with her muzzle sticking out from beneath her own hood and an unlit cigarette dangling from this as she muttered: "What a goddamn surprise, really. So I'm going to wait out here." "Nonsense. Thou shall come inside... besides, thou must guard the filly, yes?" Sleipnir pointed out, and Pinkamena sighed but nodded grudgingly as they began to approach the closed gates, a Nibelung guard in a tower staring down at them before yelling down into Ponyville. "Stay behind me, Scarlet Sage." The filly nodded worriedly, shrinking back a bit as Twilight grimaced and let herself fall back to keep the girl's side covered, while Pinkamena only grinned sourly and shook her head moodily as the gates swung slowly forwards and open, revealing a contingent of ponies in orange vests and golden helms etched with the symbol of New Equestria. Bucklers glinted over their forelegs, and Big Mac stood at the head of the group, his features calm and eyes focused, his body covered in heavy-duty silver plate as he slowly drew his eyes over them. Then Pinkamena reached up and flipped her hood back, grinning widely as her red-rimmed eyes glowed eerily in the daylight, saying rudely: "You gonna let us come in or not? We're here to make a delivery, see. One slightly-used so-called 'hero' and some letters for the bosses of your army." "Ain't my army. I'm just a soldier." Big Mac replied calmly, looking slowly back and forth, and then he nodded slowly before glancing over his shoulder at the unit of soldiers and simply jerking his head to the side, and the ponies grumbled but parted as Big Mac turned, heading down the road into Ponyville. The others followed automatically, as Twilight glanced over her shoulder, her eyes glowing eerily beneath her hood as she saw four Greater Nightmares and Atrus all standing silently on the road, invisible to everyone else. The demon bowed his head to her respectfully when he caught her glance, and Twilight smiled as she turned her attention back forwards, confident they would wait there... and that if something did happen, the cavalry would shortly arrive to help them escape. Sleipnir looked as wary as Twilight felt as they made their way down the road, past homes that were being fortified and defenses that were being built up, until they reached the square in front of the library... and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were already there waiting for them with an unknown unicorn. Applejack proudly wore her vest and had replaced her old hat with a new black stetson marked with the symbol of New Equestria on the front, and Rainbow Dash grinned a little as his eyes locked on Pinkamena, the demon rolling her cigarette moodily in her jaws as the Pegasus asked sharply: "Back for a rematch?" "Believe me, I'd love to rip Applejack's guts out and bash the little brain you have out of your skull, Dashie, but I'm here as part of business." Pinkamena replied darkly, as Big Mac silently stepped to the side, the stallion calmly but pointedly excusing himself even as other soldiers and a few civilians lingered through the square. "We brought back your hero." "Before we speak, perhaps your companion should reveal her face." the unicorn spoke in a cultured, calm voice, his ivory eyes intelligent and sharp. The unicorn's coat was beetroot, his mane bright, flaxen gold, and his horn the same startling ivory as his eyes: lanky, a little taller than Applejack, he was clothed in a bright gold vest with silver edging around the collar and the same-colored cusps over the shoulders, and upon his flank was a symbol of a green wine bottle, with its contents forming a smoky red cloud just above it. "Who the hell are you?" Pinkamena asked flatly, and Applejack muttered something under her breath, which made the demon snort in entertainment. "Yeah, sure, lecture me on bad manners after exiling me from the town." Applejack began to open her mouth, but the unicorn only smiled calmly and reached up to tap her shoulder gently, saying kindly: "It's quite alright. We are all civilized here, are we not? So let us act polite. My name is Verdant Vintage, and I was appointed by the Council of New Equestria to ensure that this conflict between our two nations is kept as bloodless as possible." He smiled again, and Twilight frowned slowly beneath her hood: there was something simply wrong with the unicorn, and she could tell that Pinkamena felt it too, perhaps even Scarlet Sage... and to her surprise, it was Sleipnir that confirmed her suspicions as he stepped forwards and said in a sharp, startlingly-angry voice: "Oh really? So like a glutton thou art here to feed upon the strife and conflict and sacrifice, is that what thou art trying to say? Or have I mistaken thee for someone completely different?" "I believe you are mistaken... Sleipnir, correct?" The unicorn's eyes darkened before he said slowly: "I assure you I am here for positive reasons, to ensure a positive outcome. But my... acting so aggressively. I fear it concerns me as to what was done to you in Enstasis..." "'Twas not an uncomfortable imprisonment, fear not. I merely do not like to see grubbing politicians where they are not wanted nor needed." Sleipnir retorted, striding forwards before he glanced over his shoulder and carefully slipped to the side... and Applejack and Rainbow Dash's eyes both widened as Sleipnir said calmly: "We prefer to do our diplomacy through our most trusted and most honest. This brave young filly, for example... she volunteered to come forwards to Ponyville for her mother's sake. And Applejack, I believe we had an agreement should Scarlet Sage visit." Applejack mouthed wordlessly as the Pegasus filly nervously stepped forwards... and then Verdant smiled icily, replying in his charismatic and yet almost-mocking tones: "You are very noble, Sleipnir, but it seems you freely walk back here after being the guest of the enemy, and with one of their foals... a foal, we must all not forget, who is all the same also a Blood Seer, a very dangerous... creature. And still, your cloaked friend does not reveal her identity, either... why, what does she have to hide?" "Nothing. I have nothing to hide." Twilight said sharply, looking up and trembling a bit, hating that she felt a worm of fear inside herself even as she reminded herself of who she was now, who she had come to be... and then she pulled her hood back, glaring almost challengingly over at Applejack and Rainbow Dash as they both stared at her, Applejack's eyes widening in horror and Rainbow's jaw dropping as the stitch-faced Lich said quietly: "My name is Twilight Shadow. I serve as vizier to Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms." "You sound so proud. And with such a noble position surely you are much more capable of negotiating for these two... esteemed... night-rulers than a little filly in a pretty costume." Verdant said calmly, raising a hoof and flicking it absently. Scarlet Sage whimpered a bit at this, and even Applejack grimaced at the contempt in his tone, the unicorn beginning to smile as Twilight snarled and the stitches over her features pulsed. "This is a very serious matter, after all, this conflict between New Equestria and Luna's... rebellious faction, that seems to-" Sleipnir growled and stepped forwards before slamming a hoof into Verdant Vintage's face, and the unicorn's cocky expression was finally wiped off his features as he was knocked flying backwards, several pony soldiers scattering out of the way as the unicorn sailed through the air to crash into the ground and roll violently until he finally smacked loudly into a wagon, staring stupidly as Sleipnir leaned back and slowly wiped his hoof against his breastplate with a look of disgust. "Oh, thou hast my apologies, friend, my sincerest apologies. But there was a terrible, hideous bug upon thy face and it seems I overreacted in swatting it so hard. Oh, wait, I think I may have missed it, let me try again!" Sleipnir stomped a hoof forwards, and Verdant Vintage scrambled hurriedly to his hooves before bolting away, and the titanic stallion smiled cheerfully to himself before he glanced moodily towards Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The earth pony mare stared at him with horror, but then Rainbow Dash slowly rose a hoof and said finally: "Dude I have wanted to so do that since he showed up yesterday. I think you just earned at least... at least a chance for... for Twilight and Pinkamena to explain what the hell is going on." Sleipnir smiled wryly as Applejack grimaced, then looked silently and moodily at Twilight as the Lich glared back. Tension slowly filled the air again as Sleipnir sighed and strode back towards Scarlet Sage, standing beside her and keeping her protectively close as Twilight slowly stepped forwards... and Applejack narrowed her eyes as she took her own step towards the violet mare. The anger was like a physical thing between them, twisting and writhing, and Twilight ground her sharp teeth together before she opened her mouth... and then out of the corner of her eye, saw Scarlet Sage and Sleipnir. Slowly, she looked away from the goldenrod mare towards them, as Sleipnir looked at her almost pleadingly and Scarlet Sage gazed up silently, trembling a little. Twilight's eyes roved towards the library... and then she smiled faintly, staring up along the enormous tree as she realized that no, it was no longer a library. It had been fortified, the windows shuttered with steel, signs posted outside that declared it a restricted compound and the symbol of New Equestria nailed above the door... and Twilight Shadow slowly brought her eyes back towards Applejack before she said quietly: "A lot's changed, huh?" Applejack closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards... and then she sighed a little and straightened, saying moodily: "More than you can imagine, Twilight. More than I even want to think about, but don't get too comfortable here. You and your kind... SEALs and Dark Equestrians... you ain't welcome here in New Equestria, where the sun shines and people are free and ruled by Council, not by two tyrants who set themselves up in a castle and took power by enslaving demons and Nibelung. "Officially, Twilight Shadow, war was declared when your people attacked a New Equestrian patrol group, killing four ponies. We thought Sleipnir here died too... but bringing him back after a little stay in Enstasis don't do nothing for you, or for him. Sleipnir, as Commander of the Ponyville Regional Forces, I have to say I'm glad to see you back, but... I also have to say I'm going to have to have you submit to questioning and quarantine for a while." Applejack continued calmly, as Sleipnir and Twilight only stared incredulously, while Scarlet Sage shook her head with a whimper and Pinkamena grinned even as her eyes glowed with disgust. "I'm sorry, but it's standard procedure." "Funny. I don't remember killing anypony. I mean, I kill a lot of things, but usually I remember what I kill." Pinkamena said mildly, flicking her waterfall of a mane back, and Applejack only snorted in contempt even as Rainbow Dash looked suddenly uncertain. "Go ahead, call me a liar, but demons don't lie." "I don't have to. The body parts we found laying all over the road tell the story for themselves. Demons and magic." Applejack said coldly, and Sleipnir began to shake his head before the goldenrod mare looked up and said quietly: "Careful what you say. Hero or not, we got rules. We got laws. And after what happened with Celestia we know no pony is incorruptible. I don't want to be forced to have that interrogation made into something worse." "What happened to you, Applejack?" Twilight whispered, horrified, and the purple mare turned her eyes to Rainbow Dash, but the stallion only dropped his gaze silently as Applejack glared angrily at Twilight. "What happened to me? What the hell happened to you? You sell your soul like Pinkamena to become a demon, too? Waltzing in here all proud... is Luna really so cocky she's going to mock us by killing those ponies who were barely soldiers, capture her own brother, and then give him back to us like this?" Applejack snapped, leaning forwards aggressively. "Using a damn foal, her own damn daughter, to negotiate with us? Well guess what? We're not taking these insults anymore! War's been declared!" "Funny how these declarations never reached us." Pinkamena muttered moodily, and then she looked up coldly at Rainbow Dash before saying quietly: "What the hell are you doing on that side of the fence? Come back with us. You're too good for them." Rainbow Dash looked up in shock at this, but Applejack snarled immediately, stepping forwards as she shouted at Pinkamena: "Rainbow is Loyalty! I am Honesty! But what the hell do you know, do any of you know? What the hell does it mean, the fact we were all once friends, connected, embodying the Elements of Harmony... but do you know what I see? In her Generosity, Rarity ran off with Spike! In her Kindness, Fluttershy was corrupted by the Phooka, too nice to ever stand up to them! Pinkie Pie was Laughter, and I bet she laughed all the way to Enstasis, and look at you, Twilight, Magic, supposed to be the rarest, but instead I see that you're the worst of them all... the greatest betrayer, giving yourself entirely up, abandoning and warping all your friends except for us, the ones you couldn't touch because unlike the rest of you, we remembered who we are, and what good, what harmony is!" Pinkamena was breathing hard, her eyes glowing with eldritch sapphire light as her cigarette fell out of her muzzle, snarling in fury, and Twilight could only sit back and stare stupidly as Sleipnir closed his eyes, hugging Scarlet Sage tightly against him as the filly trembled. There was silence as more soldiers gathered in the crowd, the only sound Scarlet Sage's whimpers and the rough breathing of furious ponies. Twilight finally forced herself to look up, shaking her head slowly as she said quietly: "The Elements of Harmony we knew, we used... were poison, Applejack. They were order and control, but that doesn't mean they were good. I know you look at us and see evil, and maybe you're right: I've done awful things. I've done things you wouldn't believe." Twilight's eyes narrowed coldly before she cracked her neck as she added darkly: "And I'm not a demon, by the way. Demons you can kill. You can't kill me. "But when I look at you, I don't see good. Oh, sure, I see what you're trying to do. Protect Equestria. Protect your family, and the nation. But they wouldn't need protecting if ponies would just look at what we have to offer." Twilight straightened calmly, her stitches writhing once before she said quietly: "I also know that no matter what happens, you're not going to Valhalla and Asgard. You'll be down in Helheim long before me. The Elements of Harmony did not make us special. Did not make us any more important than any other pony. Did not even make us different. Everypony can use the Elements, or do you really think that out of all of Equestria you're the only honest pony there is? Do you really think you're some flawless heroine, Applejack, perfect in every way?" "You know I don't think like that!" Applejack snapped, shaking her head violently before she stormed forwards and glared into Twilight's eyes. "You listen to me. Take Pinkamena. Take Scarlet Sage. Get out of town, go back to your precious Luna and Scrivener. Our armies are marshaling and our forces are getting ready to march on Enstasis, after we secure the rest of Equestria from the grip of your... your... filthy queen." Applejack snorted in disgust, then she glanced towards Scarlet Sage before shaking her head and turning around, and Twilight gritted her teeth, opening her mouth... but before she could say anything, Big Mac calmly pushed his way through the crowd and Apple Bloom shot out from beneath him, running hurriedly towards Scarlet Sage as the Pegasus filly looked up before letting out a happy cry as Apple Bloom plowed into her, knocking her on her back. Soldiers all around half-started forwards as Applejack gritted her teeth, but all Sleipnir had to do was lean forwards, hugging both fillies back against him as he shouted cheerfully: "And look, friends reunited even across the battlefield, a touching sight! It fills my heart again with joy... joy, that if threatened in any way, may turn once more to anger. And much like my sister, when angry I have a tendency to bludgeon and pummel whatever has offended me." He looked benignly around the area, and soldiers hurriedly backed off even as Applejack stepped forwards, saying quietly but firmly: "Apple Bloom, you get away from her. And Sleipnir, you had best be comin' along now to answer a few questions. We're done here." But Apple Bloom only silently shook her head as she clung against Scarlet Sage, who hugged her fiercely back, gazing up at Applejack with defiance in her scarlet eyes... and the earth pony mare gritted her teeth, stepping forwards... but Pinkamena slipped easily in front of her, baring her teeth in a sharp grin as she said coldly: "Tell you what. If you let us have a nice little visit with your sister, we'll forget about what you did to me and my sister. Otherwise, I'll make sure that Apple Bloom's left with only one older sibling to look out for her." Applejack gritted her teeth, leaning forwards and whispering: "You're in the middle of Ponyville. You're surrounded by soldiers. We have weapons like you wouldn't believe, anti-magic gear and top-of-the-line armor. Now you better reconsider how you're speaking to me, and you better get out of the way. Or maybe I'll do Pinkie Pie a favor I should have done years ago-" "Stop it!" Apple Bloom shouted desperately, and Applejack looked as if she'd been slapped as she leaned back, staring past Pinkamena and the earth pony filly trembled, tears filling her eyes as she shrieked: "Stop it! They're not bad, they ain't bad, I don't care what you say!" With that, Apple Bloom shoved away from the others, spinning around and charging into the crowd, and Scarlet Sage whimpered before scrambling after her. Twilight winced, reaching out to try and catch her as Sleipnir looked up in shock, but the Lich only managed to catch the pouch at her side, and it tore free as the Pegasus filly fearlessly ran through the group of soldiers thankfully too stunned to try and grab her... and which parted in a hurry as Sleipnir ran after the filly as well, shouting both their names. Applejack snarled as Pinkamena grinned, and the goldenrod mare shoved the demon hard backwards, saying furiously: "If my little sister gets hurt..." "I'll find her!" Rainbow Dash said hurriedly, leaping upwards and flapping his wings as he took to the air... and Twilight thought there was bitter relief in his eyes as he shot over the crowd, several other Pegasi rising into the skies as Applejack and Pinkamena faced each other like animals. Then Twilight looked down at the satchel in her hand, and she gritted her teeth before raising her had and saying clearly: "Pinkamena, stand down. That's an order." Pinkamena grimaced as she looked over her shoulder with disgust, but nodded curtly and slipped back, and Applejack looked sharply back and forth. She took in both ponies as well as the group of soldiers around her, licking her lips nervously, obviously on edge... and Twilight realized just how far the earth pony was tottering on the brink of what was likely her sanity. All the responsibility, all the need to protect her family, the nightmares that her bloodshot eyes spoke of and the trembling in her body, and now every pony that could have affected her better judgment was gone, and instead, she had the ponies she thought of fiercely as enemies at her mercy, surrounded by her soldiers... "Applejack, even if war has started, I still have diplomatic letters from Luna to deliver. I suppose I have to deliver them to you, since you're the commander of the region and I suppose the Mayor doesn't get up to much. We didn't mean to insult you with Scarlet Sage, she was more a messenger and we brought her so she could see Apple Bloom. I'm sure you know that." Twilight said calmly and quietly, and Applejack's intense gaze focused in on her, dark but listening. She watched as Twilight slowly opened the satchel, her horn glowing as it lifted a series of letters and other documents free, gently sending them through the air to Applejack, who took them and looked moodily down at Luna's crest on the envelopes. For a few moments, she seemed indecisive... but then she finally tore one of the letters open and looked down at, pulling out a card and ignoring the artwork on the front to flip it open, then look incredulous. "What... what kind of game are you playing with me?" "No game, Applejack. It's an invitation to the Lunar Gala for up to five representatives from Ponyville, plus their dates. Every town across Equestria will be receiving one of these. Even if we're at war, I know that Luna and Scrivener still wish to demonstrate their diplomacy and use this as a method to reach out across the nation and show they mean no harm." Twilight said calmly, and Applejack frowned darkly as the winged unicorn added quietly: "Go ahead and suspect us all you want. But New Equestria never even informed us they had declared war on us. I wonder if any part of Equestria other than Ponyville even knows their own country is at war... of if maybe the Council is trying to keep this a nasty little secret." Applejack gritted her teeth, and then she threw the letters down and pointed at the two, saying sharply: "Get out. Get the hell out of Ponyville right now, both of you! And know this, any SEAL that comes inside of a hundred meters of the town will be killed on sight, you understand me? Now you get the hell out of my town!" "Your town? Makes sense. Certainly starting to look like you, AJ..." Pinkamena said wryly, gazing back and forth with disgust. "Lots of walls and propaganda and nasty things to put on a strong face... but in reality, it's nothing but hollows and broken dreams..." "We aren't leaving without Scarlet Sage!" Twilight said sharply, and Applejack gritted her teeth as the two glared at each other. Moments turned into minutes of silence and tense readiness, the ponies all standing, staring, watching for the slightest twitch, the smallest sign of weakness or fury... but thankfully, it was finally broken as Big Mac pushed his way back through the crowd, carrying Scarlet Sage on his back. The Pegasus filly trembled a little as she hopped down off him, and Big Mac quietly stroked a soothing hoof down the back of her neck before he looked up at Twilight and Pinkamena. They gazed back, both losing their hostility, and the demon gave a small smile before she said softly: "Screw you and your stupid attachment to your stupid family." "Yup." Big Mac gave a faint smile, then he looked at Applejack and gave a slow, disapproving shake of his head, making the goldenrod mare flush and lower her head. The red stallion glanced silently back towards Twilight, Scarlet, and Pinkamena, and the two mares nodded slowly before the demon picked up the filly and easily slipped the child onto her back, turning and glaring at the crowd until it parted as Twilight Shadow lingered only a moment longer. She gazed up towards the tree that had once been the library, and then she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I don't like what you've done with this place, Applejack. Libraries are for learning, not for war. Even I know that, and I sometimes have a hard time remembering... certain things these days." "Get out of my town." Applejack said quietly, looking up silently, and despite the hate, the cold contempt of her tone, her eyes were almost pleading as she whispered: "Get out and don't you ever come back." Twilight Shadow only smiled, however, no longer afraid now, her self-consciousness vanishing as a strange, soothing whisper passed through her mind before she said quietly: "Oh, I'm going, Applejack. But I'll be back. Maybe tomorrow, next month, a year, a century from now, who knows when... but I'll be back. I promise I won't forget you, though, Applejack. Not you, not Rainbow, nopony here. I'll even make it a point to visit you, when you'll finally be ready to see me, to listen to me, laying in your comfortable new bed... but I hope that isn't too soon. I'd like a chance to work things out while you're still alive, after all." And with that, Twilight bowed her head courteously and turned as Applejack shivered, staring after the Lich as she calmly made her way through the crowd. It didn't take her long to catch up to Pinkamena, and the guards at the gate hurriedly parted for them, letting them exit as Scarlet Sage trembled on the demon's back and Twilight Shadow closed her eyes. Behind them, the gate rumbled closed... and as they silently began to make their way back along the road towards Enstasis, Twilight couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, feeling despondent... but not miserable. Part of her, in fact, felt almost glad, even as she gazed at Ponyville, and the deepest part of her sadness came from the fact that when she looked at the gates of that place now, she felt little apart from upset that it was a sanctuary stolen from Luna, as if the town no longer mattered to her. As if those memories of all those good times she had spent there were photographs so old and faded they had begun to drain of their meaning, not just their ink. She looked towards Pinkamena, and frowned a bit at the expression on the demon's face before the dull-pink mare muttered: "We should have broken Sleipnir's legs and dragged him back home with us. I don't like leaving him there... that place isn't Ponyville anymore, and I bet you feel it too, don't you? That place is a righteous deathtrap. A church of self-adulation, where all the sinners are begging for forgiveness from the wrong god." Twilight hesitated... and then she softened a little, asking quietly: "You really care about Sleipnir, don't you?" Pinkamena glanced hurriedly down, her mane falling over her face as Scarlet Sage glanced up from her own miserable reverie, before the demon whispered: "He knew what I was, don't you get it? He looked at me, and he knew I was a demon and a killer and he... he didn't care. He wasn't afraid to touch me like every pony had ever been when I was just a half-demon. He didn't use sissy as a measuring stick against me even after he met her. He became my friend, Twilight Shadow, faster than you or Luna or Scrivener Blooms did. And he laughs and smiles and he's always happy..." She shook her head grimly, bowing her head and muttering: "And now he's back in Ponyville and we have to fight him. Honestly bothers me a lot more than him almost dragging sissy into bed with him. Can't believe one single stallion can have so much stamina..." She grumbled a little to herself, and then she looked up towards the sky overhead and whispered: "You're lucky, Twilight. You get to be a piece of much-loved meat to two monsters, whose favorite thing in the world next to each other is to gnaw on you. Me, the only way I could get his heart is to cut it out of his chest." "You can have mine if you want it, Pinkamena... except I think it's broken." Scarlet Sage whispered, and Pinkamena closed her eyes tightly, looking honestly pained for the little filly on her back as Twilight gazed silently up at the Pegasus filly, tears rolling down her face. "Apple Bloom and I can't be together, can we? We both want it so bad... I feel her, I understand her, I... I adore her... but... b-but she's so being so pressured and hurt and I don't want her to feel like she has to choose between her family and m-me... and I'm scared. I'm so scared, because what if Mom has to... h-h-has to hurt Applejack o-or..." "Scarlet Sage, we'll... figure this out. I promise you, we'll figure this out." Twilight soothed quietly, looking silently towards the filly, but Scarlet Sage only whimpered on Pinkamena's back, clenching her eyes shut as the Lich sighed softly and looked down miserably, murmuring: "I... we just need time to think and organize. But I know there has to be a solution." "Death is a nice solution to most problems. Except yours, I guess." Pinkamena muttered, and Twilight looked up irritably before the demon sighed and mumbled: "Why couldn't he just be a handsome stallion that liked to play around and was too stupid to know what I was? Why can't I get the thought of the perverted bastard out of my mind..." Pinkamena grimaced, clenching her eyes shut as Scarlet Sage laughed weakly on her back, whispering: "Maybe the same reason I can't stop thinking about Apple Bloom, Pinkamena... maybe... maybe you love him." "Impossible. I'm a frigging demon, the only things I love are violence and death and... killing..." Pinkamena's voice fell into a mumble... and then she blushed a bit when Scarlet Sage crawled forwards and hugged her neck tightly from behind, making her fidget a little and then sigh tiredly. "Emotions are for losers." "Emotions are what power us, Pinkamena. Emotions are why they hate us, those so-called 'good' ponies..." Twilight replied quietly, shaking her head slowly, and both demon and Pegasus filly glanced towards her as the violet mare murmured: "They're following what they've always been taught, what makes sense... and in a way, Applejack was right, just... for the wrong reasons. We did all... give in. We did all let ourselves... change, not corrupt. Not... not entirely corrupt. And no matter what she's come to believe, she and Rainbow and everypony else... they have all changed too." She shook her head slowly, then looked down and whispered: "The war will prove a lot of things though, Pinkamena. We'll see who really is good, and who really is evil. We'll find out the answers to a lot of questions. We'll find out what makes monsters... and we'll see which side really brings freedom, and which side only brings imprisonment and death, no matter what we both claim." The demon looked at her silently as Scarlet Sage whimpered a little, nodding slowly once, but Twilight only smiled faintly and then turned her eyes ahead down the road, her eyes glowing as she saw the Greater Nightmares and the enormous demon Atrus striding silently, invisibly around them, protecting them. And in the distance, Castle Enstasis loomed, Luna's dark bastion, the sanctuary of the night; that Twilight swore silently in that moment, before she was even aware of what she was thinking, would one day be the seat of power for all of Equestria... if not the entire world. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story